


The New Home

by LeTsGeThIsBrEaD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Council, Dragons, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn, backstabbing fiends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTsGeThIsBrEaD/pseuds/LeTsGeThIsBrEaD
Summary: An alien lady finds some good ol human bois and decides 'why not' and helps them. there will be hard ships and some good ol tragic back story. And don't forget the babies





	The New Home

**Author's Note:**

> tis might turn into both a proper book and a trash book. I really don't know.

Hope ya'll like this  
Has been proof read by my beta

I stand on the bow of the boat looking out onto the expanse of the ocean in my home world. Even though my home is long gone, I still can remember very vividly what the ocean looks like. The never ending blue that clashes hard against the red of the sky during the night. The look it gains as winter overcomes the part of the world. The giant snowflakes floating gently down into the ocean and on the boat that can crush ice if we come across, 

“HELP! HELP!”, can be heard faintly. I watch as everything slowly gets fuzzier and fuzzier, realizing that I’m close to waking up. A bright light passes over my eyes as I am aroused out of the soft and warm grip of sleep.

“HELLO!? ANYONE NEAR ME? I NEED HELP!! MY FRIEND IS DYING!” I look over my shoulder down to the soft moss carpet that covers my new home in the giant forest. There, by the river. A human is holding something, struggling to drag a wet mass onto the banks of said river.

With a flex of the calves, I jump down from the tree and head towards the two trespassers. I stuck close to the shadows and watched the humans. The one that is awake seems to be very in tune with their instincts, as they got nervous realizing that something is watching them.

“WHO'S THERE? I KNOW YOU’RE THERE!” the human yells. I chortle as I step out of the shadows. “You did ask for help. I will help you.” The human sighs and nods at me while keeping an eye on me at all times. “Thank you. My friend here got attacked by this weird tiger and was thrown off of a cliff into the waters down below.” 

“I didn’t agree to help you for free. I want to know where you’re going and you are going to take me there and let me live wherever your destination is.” The human looks surprised at my declaration of joining their group. They stare at me for at least 5 minutes. “Alright. I can work with that. My name is James and this is Casper, my childhood friend.” I nod at the new information I have gained. 

“My name, as you have put it, is Aurora.” I spoke to them. James nods and motions for help on carrying his friend. I glide to them and heft the large man onto my shoulder for easy transportation. 

“So where are you heading? I know that most humans don’t come this way unless they want to be somewhere.” I tilt my head at the question. James starts to think as we headed to the north part of the forest. 

 

After about half of the day spent walking, we come across a big cave. I look up to the sky and am able to determine that it is going to rain soon. James ran ahead earlier to see if the cave was safe and it’s been half an hour since then. I cautiously walk into the natural shelter and look around. Judging off of the scratch marks and the scorch marks, it seems like a nesting grounds for small and thin dragons. There are little divots in the floor and moss carpeting the entire cave, including the roof of it. 

I set Casper down in one of the divots that seems the softest. I speed walk back out into the forest to grab firewood. Many animals like to come out of hiding during dusk and dawn. I stopped hearing the bushes around me move and shake. My claws are out and are ready to defend. 

Out of the bushes, these large wolf like animals stalk towards me. Their mouths expanded and split in half like a snake. Their whip-like tails snap at me, probably trying to herd me to the rest of the pack. I snarl at them and flash my sakaric teeth at them. They back up about 2 to 3 feet away, but still continue their advances. 

A roar can be heard from the cave and it shook in the loudness of it. Catlerwails, the wolf like creatures, run to the rest of their pack. I can assume they are trying to not anger whatever made that sound. I walk back to the cave to see this giant mass hovering over Casper. My eyes widen with realization that, Casper is in danger. 

I run as fast as I could back to the cave and jumped over Casper to put myself in danger instead of Cas. Cas is now in my family. I will sacrifice my own life for my family after all I have been through.

The mass snarls at me. Testing my limits and how close it can get, which isn’t very close. It steps into the light from the entrance of the cave. It is pure white with this silvery colored hair that runs down the back to the end of its tail. The animal only had two legs with long claws and has a mouth on the neck of said animal. 

It spoke in a gravelly voice, “What are you doing in my (SWAMP!!!) cave? This is where my family and friends are to be born but with you Heathens come and taint what is sacred for my subspecies.” I look up at the animal and said, “We are here to rest and figure the best way to get home without much trouble. Please let us rest for at the most of 2 days and then we’ll leave. Where is the other human that was in here? I know he went farther into the cave but where is he? Did you harm him.” 

He growled at the area behind him. Barking out an order. To James walking out from behind shaking and would whimper when ever the dragon, from what I know of this world is it's species are called, snap at him or do quick movements. 

I charge at the drogan to distract him from James. He ran back to Casper and leaned next to the larger man. The drogan placed in front of our group and would snap at us every once in a while. The drogan sighed and growled out, “Fine. You can stay for the max of 2 days. Any longer and I’ll eat you. You can call me Pascel.” 

I sigh in relief. We have a place to sleep and care for the injured. That is good. Let's hope we don’t overuse Pascel’s hospitality. I look over my shoulder at Casper. James is repealing the bandages that got dirty on the trek up the large hill.

“How is he? Is the infection better?” I till my head in question. James shakes his answer is no. Casper lets out a loud groan and struggles to open his eyes. I run closer while keeping Pascel in my eyesight. James leans over Casper asking medical questions like, “Are you okay?” and “Where does it hurt?” 

Casper chuckles raspy and shakes his head a no to all the questions James dished out. “No, James. Gees, sometimes I wonder if I hadn’t went to warrior training, I think you would go into the field medic training.” James gave him the ‘I-know-you’re-lying’ look and pulls out some of that paste I made yesterday and smears it on the visible bruises. 

Cas looks around and raises an eyebrow at me and the drogan. “Who are they? Are they to be trusted?” James looks at the two of us and raises his hand in the so-so motion. “The lady we can trust for sure but is a bit mysterious. Her name is Aurora. The dragon is not to be completely trusted. We are in his home where his family and friends are born. That’s why all the divots are so soft and all the moss covering everything.”

Pascel opens his long mouth and drools on the floor. The floor where the saliva touches opens but nothing else happens. He frowns with what facial emotions he can make. “Where are all the eggs? The last time I came up here there were thousands of eggs in stasis in here. What is the date?” I rise from my spot and move over to the opening.

I open my wings and glide down the cavern. There are scratch marks all over the walls and on platforms that seem to rise and fall like it’s breathing. “There is nothing but scratch marks in here. Are you sure that there is eggs in here?” 

Pascel whip his head down into the cavern and look around. He saw the emptiness and let an anguish cry. He goes back to the surface. I rose using my wings and joined the drogan.

He pace back and forth. Mumbling about the extinction of his race. “I think I have heard of a drogan that looks like you at the place we are heading to. You can join us if. IF you become our friend.” James spoke over the mumbling. 

Pascel raise his head and nodded. “Though, where are you heading? The only other place my kind would be is the Rising SunMountains.” Cas nods, “Yep, that’s where we are heading. So, would you join us? We are nice people when we want to be.” The large drogan rose and flew out. 

“WAIT!! Where are you going? You’re not leaving us right?” I yelp out. He turns and shakes his head, “I need to get ingredients to make some of my soup for your friend. He doesn’t look too good. My soup helps with infections. And if I can ask, where did you get those wounds and where did both of you come from?” and he left.

 

The sun had set long ago. We have been waiting for Pascel for around 5 to 8 hours. I have been sitting at the entrance to the cave as a watch. I look up from the trees shifting as something large move through the forest. Pascel walks, well glides out of the forest with a basket filled full of both fruits and meat and a pot in the other hand. He passes by me and sets everything down on the stone part of the floor. He leaves again but to only return quickly with fire wood.

He sets the fire \wood down and lights tit on fire/ he sets up a stand for his pot and fills it with water. Once the water is boiling he put the veggies and fruits that he had cut up previously. The smell of soup wakes the two humans from their deep sleep. Cas wipes his eyes and yawns while James looks around to see Pascel is back and cooking. “Oh. Welcome back. Did it take you long to find everything or did something else happen.”

Pascel laughs at the two and nods, “Yes, it took some time to find some of the ingredients and I did run into some trouble. But it's taken care of now. Don’t worry. Nothing followed me back.” I nod and moved back to the front of the cave, not completely trusting the drogan.

The forest suddenly got quiet. My instincts started to yell at me that there is danger nearby. The bushes, the trees, the ground, all shook with intense force. Like something giant is moving

**Author's Note:**

> If anything is out of place or something let me know through the comment section


End file.
